235
by Chinry
Summary: What if Silver had passed by Sonics window just a little later? What if Sonic had been there for Amy, as she had wanted to be for him? Just a one shot thing, for fluffs sake.


_This story has been twirling in my head for a while now, so I'm finally getting it down. Amy's character in the comics jumps about all over the place. She's a child with a crush, which she is vocal about but then she keeps quiet. Then she goes back to being all puppy eyed annoyance, finally settling in to real hero who can flirt with Sonic rather than fawn all over him._

 _The title of this chapter is a nod that that latter turning point. Pre-Genesis wave, as Sally is lost to Eggman. Sonic is about to comfort Amy when he spots Silver and...well is no longer there. This story amends that scene slightly, but mostly is my take on the turning point for Sonic and Amy. Canon it could be because Sally was out of the picture, but when she came back, Sonamy didn't change back to "stalker/unwilling victim"._

 _Summary, I wanted to write some fluff!_

 _Sonic et al belong to Sega_

* * *

Tails wouldn't need me now. After some wise words from Espio I had begun to head towards Tails workshop, when I spotted Commander Prower standing outside. Though I couldn't connect to his hesitation on the same emotional level, I understood why he believed his presence would not be welcome. Tails had spent so many years without his parents he seemed to forget they were there for him now. Even from outside I could hear the little fox working hard on his beloved Tornado. It was distracting him, but it was not healthy no shut support out.

"He needs you more right now. Trust me," I had told the Commander. I could see there was still part of him nervous to face his Fatherly role, but he agreed and vanished in to the clattering noise of the workshop.

I had left gifts for Antoine with Bunnie. It had been so hard to see him like that once again, but Bunnie had remained calmly by his side. It was her calm demeanour that concerned me. Bunnie was such a fighter, and the day she got her limbs back she had been so happy at first, only for it to all fall around her when she realised she didn't have the power she did before. We all tried to tell her she was more than the sum of her parts. Her heart was the biggest part of her and now that too was breaking in front of us. I had no words to offer, so I poured her a glass of water and left them alone.

With Rotor occupied by the council, I went to find Rosie. I cared for Sally yes, but Rosie had spent years helping to raise the little Princess. She was the voice of reason, a tender hug when it was needed, a carer for the lost children. Now it was time for provide the weary woodchuck with the comfort she had spent years providing.

"Here," I said, handing her a hot tea, "save your strength."

She gave a weak smile, but her shaking hands betrayed her. I didn't say anything but I took the cup back and set it on the table beside her. She pulled her shrug closer around her shoulders and took a deep breath. The last thing she needed to do around me was compose herself. I could handle her sorrow, I _wanted_ to.

"She was always such a strong girl," Rosie choked, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"She _is_ ," I corrected, "we know the Roboticization has been reversed in the past. We will find a way now."

She took hold of my hand, "Such a positive girl. But if she remembers what she has done, she will never forgive herself."

"She has not destroyed anyone yet. Antoine...it was Metal Sonic that was his downfall. But he lives, so does her brother, so does Sonic. She has nothing to regret."

I said the words, but I knew in my heart of hearts that Rosie was right. If Sally did remember what she had witnessed and taken part in, she would carry the shame like a boulder. All the same, I did mean what I said, she had not achieved her primary objective and I would not let her. For her own sake.

"How is Sonic?"

She was looking at me so hopefully, like I could give her a bit of good news. I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes, but I blinked them back before the poor woodchuck could see. I was meant to be here for her. I had no idea how Sonic was. I hadn't seen him since he had carried Antoine from that horrible day, but it was time for me to try again.

"Sonic is still, processing events. He will save Princess Sally...he will make everything right," I managed to utter without my voice breaking.

Rosie, who was still holding my hand, gave it a squeeze, "He will need his friends by his side. The boy likes to run far yes, but only knowing he has something to come back to."

I felt my nose crinkle as I fought back the tears again. I didn't want to just leave, so I blurted out that I was off to see him right away, and after handing her back her drink I made for the door.

"Bring them both back to me, won't you dear?" Rosie called after me. I couldn't speak, so I nodded before closing the door behind me and running to find a quiet spot.

After I had composed myself, I decided it might be worth trying to get through to Sonic again. As I had sat by the lake, the voices of a thousand different doubts had taken over my mind, and I needed them gone. In the mass of voices I had heard his. All the scenes that were playing in my head, and I saw his face. There was so much pain, so much shock, but even amidst that I had seen a flash of hope as he had scooped up Antoine. I held on to Bunnie as tight as I could, and even through my own tears I watched him disappear in a flash of blue. The battle between sorrow, anger and hope had been the last thing I had seen on his face. I _had_ to know he was okay.

I knocked on the door of the Hedgehog household. Bernadette, Sonics Mother answered. She gave me a bright smile but her eyes betrayed her. She didn't say a word, but she ushered me inside and walked me straight to his door.

"I don't think..." I heard Jules, Sonics Father start.

"It's okay," Bernadette quietly shushed him. I could hear guitar strums coming from further inside the household and I knew, at the very least Sonic was there. As she led me to his door, I have Bernadette another unsure look, but she gave me a weak smile. I felt the hopelessness in that smile, but I had come this far.

I knocked, "Sonic, can you hear me? You're worrying everyone else...please come out? Or at least, let me in?"

There was not even a pause in his music. It was stupid of me to think I was going to be able to break this spell on him. As my shoulders dropped I felt the gentle grip of Bernie around me.

"Let him deal on his own terms for now dear," she sighed, "He knows we're here for him whenever he needs us, right?"

A bubble of guilt popped in my gut, "Right. Anytime, Sonic," I called behind me as she guided me away.

I went to head for the door, but Bernadette kept a tight grip on me and she walked me over to the sofa. I sat myself down next to Jules as she excused herself to make a drink.

"I..I didn't mean to...bother you," I mumbled, suddenly aware of the selfishness that had driven me to their door. Just because I needed to comfort Sonic, it didn't mean it was what he needed. I was trying to soothe my own pains by coming here.

"You aren't a bother Amy," Jules said, patting my back lightly. Even in his robotic form his words were warming to me.

"I...didn't know where else to go," I admitted, and I was telling the truth. The day the villagers had been reunited with their loved ones was a wonderful time, but I knew my parents fate. Rob had never told me outright, but I knew they would not be coming back. Though the Kingdom of Mercia held what remained of my family, it no longer felt like home. My friends were my family, but with them broken apart I felt very alone in the world.

"You don't have to explain, dear one," Bernadette sighed as she set the tea down, "our door is always open to you. To be honest, we expected you sooner."

Unsure if she was posing it as a question, I explain what I had been up to since the incident with Antoine. There were so many people to see and help. I was a Freedom Fighter, and nothing would change that, so even the smallest jobs that needed doing I jumped in to.

"Because, if I help everyone else deal with their grief," I coughed, my hands now shaking in the way Rosie's had done, "I w-w-won't have to...I'll b-b-be too busy to..."

"It's okay Amy," Jules said, taking over, "we're here for _you_ now."

I wailed. I wailed like a child and I didn't care. They both put parental hands on me and I held on to Jules for dear life. How had I never realised how much I needed my own Mother and Father back? All these years I had just accepted I would never see them again, rather than dealing with the pain. Words of support and comfort spilled in to my ears but I could barely hear them over the sound of my own sobs.

"Amy."

His voice was the one that cut through it all. I held my breath to try and calm myself, but as I exhaled it came out in shuddered whines.

"Go on," Bernie whispered, and with a steady hand she eased me to my feet. In a hypnotic trance I made my way towards Sonics room, noticing the door was just ajar and the music had stopped. Now I faced it, I faltered. I took a few deep breaths to steady my sobs, and walked inside.

He was sat on his bed. Muttski trotted over to me, nuzzling my hand until a patted his soft head. Satisfied I had said hello in the right manner, he walked out the door and I shut it behind me.

He didn't look at me as he spoke, "Have you seen Bunnie?"

I nodded, "She's still at the hospital. I've been taking her food. I don't think she wants to walk away from his side."

"I'm sure the nurses will be making sure she's looked after," he said in a monotone voice, "how is Tails? I should have gone to see him."

"I don't think he would have seen you," I replied. When he looked hurt I quickly added, "he's trying to concentrate on nothing but fixing the Tornado. He wants to ready himself...for the next mission. But the Commander got through to him."

He stood up and walked over to me. He was a head taller than me, but as a new wave of sadness crashed over me I couldn't face looking up at him.

"I don't know what I can do for you, Sonic," I whimpered, aware of just how close he was to me, "but I wanted to let you know I am here. I just..."

"About time someone looked after you then hey?" he muttered, and his arms were around me. I melted in to him, as he pulled me tight against him. My whole body began to shake as I fought against a rush of so many emotions. I would have given anything to be held by him, but the fluttering in my heart was laden with guilt. I was supposed to be here for him, instead I was now staining his fur with my tears. He was my hero, he always would be my hero, but I could protect him too and he had lost so much more.

"We'll get Sally back," I whispered carefully.

He pulled me away from his embrace and took my face in his hands. I could feel my face flush and the sudden intimacy and I took in a sharp breath. His eyes scrutinized mine and though I tried to keep his stare I looked away. My heart was pounding, and in a vain attempt to hide it I crossed my hands over my chest.

He wiped away my tears and I closed my eyes. For a quiet second in the horrors of the preceding days, I indulged in dreaming of the way it once was. Even though I know Sonic loved Sally, even if my hope that he would some day be mine failed by the day, I wanted our lives back to how they were.

"Come here," he cooed in my ear, and he pulled me towards the bed. My body felt weak and my tears had made my head woozy, so I gave little resistance. As he sat down he pulled me next to him, and smooth as silk he eased me down. Lying on my side, he curled himself up behind me, arms around my waist and his nose tickled the back of my neck.

"S..Sonic," I said with a shamefully high pitch in my voice.

"Sssshhh," he hissed, a touch of sharpness to the tone, "no need to speak."

I gaped like a fish a few times, but no words formed and I let my body give up it's tension. The room was quiet but for the sound of his breathing. I could feel it on the back of my neck, a simple sign of life. His body was warm and his embrace cocooned me in to a dream like state. The voices of doubt in my head were finally beginning to go quiet and I concentrated on nothing but the feel of his heartbeat. The pace of my own fell in to pattern with his, and we allowed the world to drop away. Minutes could have passed, but it could have been hours for the stillness of the world was disorientating.

Shifting himself from his bear hug, he pushed himself upwards and looked down at me. I could see that his eyes were red, the strain of holding back tears. I wanted to tell him he could cry, that he didn't have to be strong all the time, that I could be the muscle now and then, but my mouth was dry. All I could manage was a weak smile, which he returned.

He looked up and out of the window, "What the...Silver?"

He got up and I raised myself back in to a sitting position. I must have looked a mess, so as he spoke to Silver I walked over to the other side of the room to tidy myself in the mirror. My legs were screaming at me to run. My emotions were in too fragile a state to be around Sonic in such an intimate setting any more. He had just lost the woman he loved, and tough I was happy to provide comfort he needed it would not end well for my poor heart. I would have to think of a reason to go before I poured out words that Sonic did not want to hear.

With an almighty crash half of the bedroom wall was gone, and so was Sonic. I ran to the gaping hole, just in time to see a blur of blue dragging Silver in to the distance by his hair.

Bernie and Jules burst in to the room, "What on Mobius...?"

"I..I don't know!" I protested, "I better go find Tails. Nicole will be able to sort of this mess, I'll try and get hold of her too."

I ran for the door, but not before turning back and hugging both of them. I was going to be there for their son, no matter what I would have to sacrifice. That was who I was.


End file.
